Magical Flying Mint Girl
Magical Flying Mint Girl (otherwise known as "Natsumo Kanzaki") is the local superhero sociopath of Diegen City. Personality Happy and friendly. But also dedicated and hardworking. At least I try to be, my doctor says I'm also very closed off and melancholy when I'm not transformed. So I guess I don't make friends easily. Maybe if I stay in Magical Girl mode longer it'll rub off on my real self and she'll be happier. Power Description Oh that's easy I- Actually Natsumo I'll take this one. Okay. My patient's power codenamed: "Real Dream" (She refers to it as magic) allows her to bring her fantasies into reality, we also refer to it as Dream or Fantasy Manifestation. However, as you can see it has adverse effects on the mind. When she was first brought to us we thought there was a very serious danger but it seems no matter how outlandish or dangerous her fantasies are there is a very real limit to what her power can do. It seems capable of changing her appearance if only in the same way every time, as well as giving her superhuman speed and the ability to fly. She can also create a spear out of thin air. We suspect if her mind were more stable she could do nearly anything she wanted. It doesn't seem like her power can directly effect other people nor create natural phenomena such as earthquakes. BASICALLY, I turn into Magical Flying Mint Girl whenever I take a bite out of my friend the flying mint bunny. Then I can use my Spearmint of Justice to destroy evil. Backstory Well I honestly don't remember my past too well so I'll tell you what the doctor told me. When I was young my parents abused me and my little brother a lot. We were very poor and the doctor says that my parents weren't very happy with their lives and they blamed my brother and me and took out their frustration on us a lot. But then someone came to collect the debts my family owed. My parents couldn't pay with money but offered to sell us instead. The people agreed and took us from our house. Oh...excuse me, this story always makes me sad. Anyways from there the doctor says that we were abused by the mob, he never goes into detail but it eventually killed my brother, that much I remember because right after that I met my friend Flying Mint Bunny and he gave me the power to destroy evil. So I transformed into Magical Flying Mint Girl for the first time to save my life from the evil mob and destroyed them. I buried my brother and then I tried returning home but no one was there. Things get hazy here for me but apparently I went to the police to find my mom and dad but the police seemed surprised I was alive at all. They told me my parents had been arrested and that I was to go into foster care. I stayed in fostering for most of my life according to the doctor and during that time my power stayed dormant. Then after I started living on my own I met my friend Flying Mint Bunny again when I was trapped in a robbery. From then on I started seeing him more and more. But eventually the police said I had to come live here with the doctor. I kinda want to join the DCHQ but my doctor doesn't trust them and I have to have my doctor's permission to join them. Like & Dislikes *+ Mint *+ Rabbits *+ Most forms of Noodles *+ Winter *+ Snow *- Seafood *- Villains? *- keeping my superhero side a secret *- blood Trivia Magical Flying Mint Girl's interview was conducted in the preseance of her doctor who took over for her when asked about her powers. See also Diegen City Hospital Warning: Spoiler alert. The face claim for Magical Flying Mint Girl is actually a fanart of Hitomi from the anime series Madoka Magica. Hitomi herself never becomes a magical girl nor learns of their abilities and duty during the series but her actions as a "boyfriend stealing bitchface" start a series of events that ultimately result in the death of one of the main characters. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:C-Rank Category:Zeraal Category:Superhero